How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by AbeoNeco
Summary: Gourry and Lina are alone together after recently splitting off from Zelgadis, Filia, and the others. Gourry Reminisces about the past few years of his life. Told from Goury's POV


How did I fall in Love with You  
  
By: Backstreet Boys  
  
--------------------------  
  
Remember when, we never needed each other,  
  
The best of friends like, sister and brother...  
  
***  
  
It was almost midnight, and they were alone together. Amelia had gone back to her dutees as a princess, Zelgadis left to continue his search for the cure that would make him normal again. As for Filia and Xellos, they went their own separate ways. Now, Lina and Gourry sat alone.  
  
***  
  
We understood, we'd never be, alone...  
  
***  
  
The fire blazed and crackled softly, being the only sound, echoing in the small cave. Lina decided this would be the best time and place to stop for the night. Traveling for six days straight was tiring and expensive, maybe because they both ate so much.  
  
***  
  
Those days are gone, now I want you so much,  
  
The night is long, and I need your touch...  
  
***  
  
Lina took a quick look at Gourry, then back to the fire. Both Lina and Gourry were just staring into the deep red flames. Neither had said a word for the last hour or so. They had both lost track of time a long while back.  
  
"Lina, why did the others choose to go, instead of coming with us?" Gourry asked, trying to start up a conversation.  
  
The sorceress sighed. "Their life doesn't revolve around you and I. They have their own lives to live. what would they accomplish by coming with us?" Lina replied, shaking her head.  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Gourry whispered.  
  
***  
  
Don't know what to say, never meant to feel this way,  
  
Don't wanna be, alone tonight...  
  
***  
  
Gourry looked down at his sword, he looked over it quickly and realized how beat up it had become. --So many scratches, so many memories...-- His eyes rested on a small, but deep cut. --That's from the fight with copy Rezo.-- Gourry shut his eyes tightly as he remembered that day. The day he thought he was going to go insane. --When Lina almost lost her life protecting Sylphiel. And that's from the time Zelgadis, Lina, and I were fighting shag-a-dingo, or whatever his name was.-- He pulled back as he landed on the mark he knew he would never forget. Gourry's eyes turned sincere as he let the memories come back to him. --And this, this is from when I...--  
  
***  
  
What can I do, to make you mine,  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time..  
  
***  
  
"What are you thinking about, Gourry?" Lina asked, leaning towards his sword to see if there was something wrong. "Wow, the sword of light is pretty messed up." She commented, scooting back again.  
  
***  
  
What did I say, what did you do,  
  
How did I fall in love with you...  
  
***  
  
Gourry shook his head as an answer. --...When I first met Lina...--  
  
***  
  
I hear your voice, and I start to tremble,  
  
Brings back the child that, I resemble...  
  
***  
  
--I can't believe... believe how I felt about Lina...-- Gourry remembered. She was nothing but a child to him back then, before he knew her, when all he wanted to do was help her find her parents, and by her some candy along the day.  
  
***  
  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends,  
  
Don't wanna be, alone tonight...  
  
***  
  
But now, she was no longer a little kid in his eyes. She was the girl who fought next to him in battle, the girl who cried at the loss of him, the girl who he would die for... The girl who had stolen his heart.  
  
***  
  
What can I do, to make you mine,  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time...  
  
***  
  
Why did everything have to be so complicated all the time? --Lina... If you only knew how I truly felt... The feelings I have hid for so long...--  
  
***  
  
What did I say, what did you do,  
  
How did I fall in love with you...  
  
***  
  
Gourry looked up to see that Lina was no longer sitting next to the fire. His eyes raised slowly to the door of the cave to see Lina standing outside.  
  
***  
  
Oh, I wanna say this right,  
  
And it has to be tonight,  
  
Just need you to know...  
  
***  
  
The rain pored slowly down on Lina's hair and shoulders. She looked up at the full, bright moon.  
  
--She looks more beautiful than ever...-- Gourry thought as he stared at her. Then he stood up, and walked slowly out of the cave.  
  
***  
  
I don't wanna live this life,  
  
I don't wanna say good-bye...  
  
***  
  
He had no idea as to what he was doing, or what was pushing him to do what he was about to do. But, somehow, he knew it had to be done.  
  
***  
  
With you I wanna spend,  
  
The rest of my life...  
  
***  
  
Gourry stopped once he reached a few feet behind Lina. She turned around at the sound of him, and Lina made a small gasp at Gourry's boldness...  
  
***  
  
What can I do, to make you mine,  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time...  
  
***  
  
The second Lina turned she felt Gourry's hands cupping her face, and then her lips were pressed against his in a long, lingering kiss.  
  
***  
  
  
  
What did I say, what did you do,  
  
How did I fall in love with you...  
  
***  
  
Lina settled into the kiss and returned it equally. Most of the time Gourry would have been burnt to a crisp by now, but something held her back from firing the dragon slave.  
  
***  
  
What can I do, to make you mine,  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time...  
  
***  
  
--I will never forget this moment...-- Gourry thought to himself as he ran his hand through Lina's fiery red curls.  
  
***  
  
Everything's changed,  
  
We never knew...  
  
***  
  
--I never want to lose this feeling...-- Both Lina and Gourry thought in unison. --I want to stay like this forever...--  
  
***  
  
How did I fall in love with you...  
  
--------------------------  
  
This was written in '00, and because of that, it's a piece a poo. I will most likely re-write this one, and also I am planning on making another version, but from Lina's POV. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R if you wish.  
  
-Abeo 


End file.
